the melancholy god only knows
by Dimiourgos
Summary: what would happen if the girl who seek adventure in the world meets boy who wants nothing to do with it. what become of the world if the capturing god conquered her? or will he confronted before even start?, rate teen because idk if i can stop myself writing something when am in the mood, btw don't know if im pairing but, they're the main char. sunday
1. strange

**strange**

**authors note: am I new writer, please forgive me, if i mess up.**

Haruhi sat quietly in the club room, thinking about why the world is so boring..

"alright, SOS brigade you're dismiss!"

As everybody leaves, she thought to herself, how could a normal person deal with this, dull life in this dull world, what do they do to past the time? the computer?... she searched the internet for something, but all there are bunch otaku stuff and some talk of game master "god of conquest". If real god exist why did he made the world so boring?

She finally give up and decided to return home. on her way home she notice something strange... the boy wear different school uniform from hers, he was wearing one of those virtual goggles while playing a game, subconsciously she watch as the weird boy enter a game store, the owner bow to him and set aside games for him. The boy continue to browse games with the goggles still on and still playing the games with one hand, she knew otakus were dedicated but him, he took it to the next level. Nobody would be that hardcore, almost like he's doing it to run away from reality, maybe he's the same as her? but give up on the world and turn to games?

Haruhi started walking in the opposite way of the boy. She should just forget about it, just because she doesn't understand their dedication does mean they're doing it for the same reason she made the SOS brigade. she stop to think and the of footsteps behind her stopped. She look back, to see him looking back, his cold analyzing eyes felt like a death stare as they stare at each other for several seconds before the boy looked annoyed and start walking again.

* * *

Keima was not a believe in coincidence, as all protagonist in games regret it later, to not notice a heroine love or if a love triangle was present, but he couldn't find any reason as to why he and the other girl stopped walking and look at him at the same time he stopped and look back, when he was thinking why didn't she keep on walking til he come out the store, but she was normal, nothing out of the ordinary except the look on her face but that was normal if anyone just stare at them suddenly, but other than that, she's normal and that in itself was strange.

" elsie, did anything happen?"

"no? why?"

"it's nothing"

Nope, not lost soul, he thought as he hang up on elsie, but anything he get involved with in the real was abnormal, he give himself a benefit of a doubt, he'll visit the shop again, if he has another encounter happen, he'll investigate.

* * *

**author's note: plz read on, I know the beginning is not top notch but it gets better and gets longer chapters if you're looking for that.**


	2. Investigate

**Investigate**

**author's note: I know, the first chapter was short.**

That boy.. that's all she been thinking about for past three days since that day, why did he stop? did he read my mind? maybe he's like me? there's no way it could be coincidence and she can't forget about it.

"Kyon! club's cancelled today, tell the other brigade members not to show up"

She runs back to the game shop and hoping to see him, to satisfied this nagging feeling, maybe he's special, a esper, a time traveler, a alien? maybe she should follow him or just ask him, he look like he knows something the last time they meet and she stop outside the door to the shop, to her surprise and excitement, he open the door.

* * *

Keima hoped he wouldn't have to get involved, he even visit the shop early, but he still encounter her, as he open the door to leave, she was there in front of him, blocking him.

"excuse me"

he said as he nudge past her

"wait! who are you?"

thinking before speaking, he's not conquering her, so he should keep all reply neutral

"me? I'm keima katsuragi"

* * *

His whole aura seem different, not like the cold analyzing one from before, not even a trace of the otaku as he put away his pfp, to greet her with a lighter face

"are you someone special?"

"special? what do you me-"

"quit the act! aren't you the same person from? you stop and look at me, why?"

* * *

He can't follow the neutral path because of the mysterious encounter last time, usually in game you confess your love after such events, but he's not conquering her and he can't play dumb because he might enrage her and damage the chance of conquering her later if need be or maybe he could even conquer her by playing the clueless protagonist.

"okay fine, yes, what do you want?"

Pulling out his pfp. Apparently his cold self was what she wanted as she smile almost in victory.

"are you special?"

"is that a insult?"

"no!"

"then explain, what do you mean by special?"

"you know what I mean! are you a esper? alien? time traveler?"

keima paused before answering, to anyone else he would say **god**, but she's different, in games the first encounter is initiated by the heroine but in the real it's better to initiate first so you can project your desired image, but the encounter before was initiated by nether, obviously the heroine change over time but the protagonist have to keep up appearances, but her? she's asking all theses weird questions, she'll probably believe him instead calling him crazy and after he explain himself she'll lose interest, thinking he's otaku with god complex, that be bad if he has to capture her, that'll ruin his image and mystery

"none of the above, I'm just human"

* * *

"that's a lie"

Noticing how he pause for a moment, he's definitely hiding something, or unless did on purpose, if he was mind reader, hey! get out of my head, she thought as she shakes her head.

"I'm not inside your head"

but he just re-

"I told you I'm human,... I.. could just.. predict your feelings"

Haruhi eyes instantly widens as he spoke those last words stunned a little by her own excitement.

* * *

It wasn't a total lie, he could predict people's feelings, using his game knowledge. well this will keep her interest on him. He started walking while he still has a chance of ending the encounter before she recovered and follow him home and ask questions or something.

"wait! what do you call that power? where do you live?"

she shouts from the distance

"why you should I tell you? I don't even know your name!"

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, we shall meet again, katsuragi!"

* * *

oh, I'm sure we will, he thought before turning to the invisible demon

"well elsie, does she have a loose soul?"

**author's note: yes i know a cliffhanger, i feel like i'm copying my fave writer, reviews plz and i still feel its not long enough.**


	3. unexpected

**author's note: again I'm new plz give me advice**

* * *

**unexpected**

* * *

"no, she doesn't have a loose soul, divine one"

elsie said disappointing, hoping for a loose soul to catch

"that's unexpected.."

keima thought for sure that has a loose soul, the encounters itself pretty much scream a target that needs to be capture.

"what's the information on her file?"

"ehh? but she not a loose soul, why do we need to look?"

"I just want to double check, just a precaution"

"oh okay, let's see, Haruhi Suzumiya, age 16, attend at north high in class 1-5, she's apparently very eccentric, she join every club, sports, and activities before getting bored and quitting, right now she's in the SOS brigade"

"what kind of club is that?"

keima retort at the weird name of the club

"it doesn't specify"

"hmm, how long does she stay in the other clubs?"

"three to four days"

"what about the SOS brigade?"

"five weeks, right when it was created"

"created? who made it the club?"

"Haruhi herself but the paperwork was by a student name kyon"

Haruhi created it? this sound familiar to a game

"how many member do they have?"

"not counting her, four members"

"good" keima thought, esper, alien, time traveler; that's three and last one is the spot for the protagonist, if there three, that meant keima would have to get involve and join as the fourth member, if there was five more member than that meant it was "normal" club, which still good for keima. while it would be interesting to meet people with supernatural abilities, it would surely mean trouble, not to mention interfering with already establish protagonist, plus losing game time, keima would rather not get involve unless she has loose soul.

* * *

It's been six days since their last meeting, he hasn't shown up since that day, Haruhi couldn't bear it, was like a drug addict get little taste of the "stuff" that she was trying to quit and she experiencing the withdraw symptoms,. as she sigh loudly every few moments.

"hey Haruhi, is something the matter? you've been cancelling the club often"

kyon spoke with concern.

oh, right she forgot, she hasn't told the rest of the brigade member about him, maybe then they could all make a plan and get something out of katsuragi

"yea, somethings bothering me, do you know someone name Keima Katsuragi?"

"Katsuragi? no, but I'll ask around, who is he?"

"I don't know, but that's why I want find out"

"well what does he look like?"

"umm, well, he wear glasses, light brown hair with a strand sticking out at back and he wear a school uniform, like a red tux with frills at neck and it has like symbol on his left side"

haruhi explain while motioning where the strand of hair and frills are.

"I don't know anyone like that, he must be from far away school"

"aww, you're no help, kyon"

she complain as she got up to walk away

"where are you going?"

"to ask the others"

kyon sigh, whatever, this katsuragi guy can't be that interesting and if he is, for his sake he better stay away, who knows what will happen if haruhi found out the already interesting things surrounding her, he would've said **god** but that kinda of the point of his situation, haruhi is god, auto evolution key, or time error.

"hey kyon, how that weird club of yours going?"

taniguchi asked jokingly

"it's fine, Haruhi just cancel it because she got something on her mind"

"yo, you need to relax kyon, I wasn't actually asking, it was joke"

"hahaha" he laugh sarcastically

"wow Haruhi got you tensed up, man"

"oh yea, hey taniguchi do you know someone name Keima Katsuragi?"

"hmm, katsuragi, I think i heard of him, I was talking this one chick at the mall about Haruhi and she said this kid would be the perfect for her, apparently he's well known in the school as the otamegane, he plays games through out the whole class"

"what high school is he in?"

" I think it was maljima high school, why you ask? you collecting weird people for your club?"

"collecting? you make it sound like I'm kidnapping them or something, Haruhi on the other hand..."

* * *

and lunch continue on with idle conversations just like that, till there's three minute left before class begin.

"oh, you're back, I almost thought you might skip school to find this katsuragi"

"well, there's no lead to follow, the others don't know either" Haruhi said as she sat down

"oh about that, I heard from taniguchi that he's a student at maljima high school and he's kno-"

"what?" Haruhi almost yelled, not catching the last part

"alright class settle down" the teacher announced

"well, class is starting" kyon turn to face the board

but Haruhi objects by pulling him backwards into her desk

"oww! what's the matter with you?"

"just shut up and tell me what school he goes to!"

how could he do both?

"maljima high, now would you sit down its the middle of the class"

ignoring him haruhi walk out of the class, to find keima

"wait, where are you going?"

following her, he step out of door way only to see her long gone.. and koizumi behind him

"kyon"

"ah, oh it's you"

"we need to talk" the esper said with a smile

* * *

pulling some string and using that smile of his, they were allow to skip class to talk about the situation

"where's miss suzumiya?"

"I don't know but judging from what happen earlier, she probably looking for that guy"

"that guy?"

"keima katsuragi"

"so she told you already? did you tell her where he is?"

"well, I told her his school"

"this is bad"

"what? what happen? is there a closed space?"

"no, just the opposite, the closed spaces that appear regularly stopped"

"isn't that good?"

"not necessarily, because shortly after the closed space stopped we were made aware of the presence of new espers, this either means there's huge closed space coming and miss Suzumiya is preparing for it or something caused her to believe in esper that made her create more espers"

"I see" kyon stated grimly

"both scenario are bad news, if there's more espers appearing, the organization will be overwork with handling them and these new espers are allow to use their power out of closed space and they can predict... feelings"

* * *

**author's note: well what do you think? not bad? yea i wrote this from morning and my computer shut down and i have to start over but my passion never die!**


	4. problems and melancholy

**author's note: this is a thank you to that one follower, you have increas my passion by 50%**

* * *

**problems and melancholy**

* * *

"feelings?" kyon said in confusion

"yes, feelings and I believe Keima Katsuragi cause this change."

koizumi said calmly, while motioning Kyon to the taxi, they sat in the taxi as the car drove to maljima

"how is this Keima Katsuragi involve in this?"

"miss suzumiya inform me that she met this person six days ago, right around the time new espers showed up and closed space stopped"

"so how do we fix it?"

"usually any problem concerning miss suzumiya is link to her mental state, you stabilize her when you give her the idea of creating a club, so logically we would use you to "fix" the problem whenever it occur but this situation involve another person, we can't act until we know the problem and the relationship of her and Keima Katsuragi"

...

" to be honest, this is the first time this has happen, I'm not sure this is even a problem, all I know is changes are occurring, but we're taking precautions, at best we'll just have to deal with the new espers and get bored of **not** fixing closed space and at worst the world will end."

...

his words left the feeling of gloom and doom in the air, as they sat in silence, Kyon just contemplated his words

"well you know that's always the case when it comes to miss suzumiya"

Koziumi said with a smile

"is that your attempt at lightening the mood?"

"well, I tried and it work didn't it?" still smiling

...

"whatever" Kyon relax back into his seat

...

...

"we're here, maljima highschool"

* * *

"is there a Keima Katsuragi!?"

nope, nope, nope, nope

Haruhi search and asked class after class, running to each class hurriedly, yelling and making the entire class stop, before yelling to the entire floor

"where is Keima Katsuragi!?"

...

the whole floor looking through the window, stare in silence, before all them mutter to each other when Haruhi went to the next floor, Haruhi look through class after the class, til she saw him, she would have called out but something made her stop in her tracks and just watch, once again, he was still playing games even in class, it made her think again, he can't possibly play that much games without feeling such sadness pressing him to, maybe he is like her and his way of staying unique knowing the world is so boring, maybe his sadness is greater if he's be able to predict one's feeling it almost feel like you're manipulating everyone you meet, you can't make friends because you know how they feel and always put up a act, never you're true self...

...

...

"hey who's that?" one of the student ask pointing at her, snapping Haruhi back to reality.

quickly before the teacher asked, she barge in and grab the silent gamer boy by the wrist and rushed out.

* * *

Keima recognize the girl standing outside the room out of the corner of his eyes, he continue playing his pfp, seeing as she was here there's definitely a problem and all previous event points toward solving that problem with his expertise and decided to keep calm for appearance sake, even after she grab him and pull him out of the class. He followed silently, most likely running to the roof.

...

he felt a drop of moisture on his forehead as they open the door to the roof

...

...

they sat in silence, well he sat in silence on the bench as she face away from him toward the ledge, she rub her eyes, is she crying? this is way to early for love confession, he was hoping to by time while capturing her and confirm about the situation, he's not ready to capture her yet.

* * *

Haruhi thought she was gonna ask all the questions concerning his power after getting a hold of him, but instead she felt the one emotion she hadn't shown to others, sadness, pure sadness, different from melancholy but she felt that too, as she wipe away a tear she thought of something to say, but nothing came to mind and she finally spoke.

...

"so, what am I feeling now?"

...

...

...

"melancholy... and sadness"

* * *

**author's note: yea it's shorter than the last one, but hey you got it at least**


	5. The Melancholy Gods only knows

**author's note: plz give me reviews?**

* * *

**The Melancholy Gods only knows**

* * *

"melancholy... and sadness"

keima refuses to believe a confession could come this early, if it's not tears of joy then it's tears of sadness, reading the mood keima inadvertently blurt out melancholy, but then generalize it by adding sadness. He does not know what event trigger such response in the early stage of the conquest.

...

...

he decided it be for the best if he didn't talk any further, instead of making a guess, it's better to wait for her to explain her sadness, thoughts, and plot line.

...

"you must feel the same sadness, to know the world's so boring"

...

...

"it must be even tougher for you, I never thought about but even in a world so boring, I have friends that I can have fun with, the brigade members...but you don't... you can't"

...

"to keep up that mask...well just for once I'll forget about chasing extraordinary things, I don't care if you can predict my feeling, just be your true self, even if you don't know your true self, be what you want to be, you can't deny yourself emotions"

a mask? does she know about the contract? no that can't be it. does she know how he felt about the girls after each capture. Is she asking me to capture her, knowing it's an act?

Keima responded by straightening up, crossing his legs, and looking at her with interest, urging her continue.

* * *

Haruhi have no idea what she was saying, yet understands the meaning behind the words. Until now she have never been considerate of other, now she was glad the SOS brigade stick around as long as it did. Here she is, with good friends and she wanted extraordinary stuff to happen... and here he was, **bless** with extraordinary abilities and no friends, to her the world was boring, because she know everything was unoriginal, to him everything's boring because he felt it, possible reactions and emotions, there's no surprise, the joy and mystery behind every little conversation gone and that's why plays games.

"when did you realize the truth? when did ordinary things became boring, was it when you got your power?"

* * *

Keima instinctively knew she wasn't going to provide more details, but some of her words strike a cord with keima, the truth? only one thing refer to that, she might think of that's because of his power but that doesn't make any less true.

"I can't believe it...for once someone peer through my mask"

keima said standing up, his word stood out from any other noise present.

he walk over to the ledge besides haruhi, smiling, he spoke

"a sadness, only rivaled by my own"

...

...

"so is that why you play games?"

"only partially..."

his face suddenly saddens

"unlike the real world, the girls in the games wish to be saved, for their happy ever after,...the girls in the real... it's just doesn't feel right, who am I to play with their feelings, but I already decided on my choice a long time ago...when i discovered the truth."

they both fell silent as they look over the edge, it was ... comfortable silence, they stand minutes just looking and thinking, Haruhi not only felt that he could feel her feeling but could also sympathize with her and Kemia felt the same, but he'll never admit it. finally he got tired of standing, he sat down, leaning against the ledge, pulling out his pfp.

"the world is not boring because god choose to make it that way, it's boring because the people choose not to be exciting,... and that's why I given up on reality" keima said softly.

...

...

...

"you should go back to school, you're smart student, right? you wouldn't want get in trouble, my behavior is unusual enough, that they just don't care anymore"

...

haruhi sigh, before she start walking back.

"yea, you're right"

the tone in which she spoke make it sound like she was referring to something other than going back school, she open the door to leave as keima sat back down on the bench, haruhi look back at keima before leaving, she felt should she say something, but she knows it doesn't matter he probably already knew what she was feeling and just left, thinking about what happen.

* * *

"well? what are we waiting for?" kyon asked impatiently

"other than miss asahina and miss nagato, we're waiting for them to finish"

"for them? you mean Haruhi and Katsuragi?"

looking up, koizumi answered

"yes, I can feel it, they're on the roof, a sort of special closed space around them, she must not want anyone to interrupt"

...

...

"well, for now we'll wait"

* * *

keima stay at the roof for the rest of the day, playing his pfp. he already check with elsie, there's still no loose soul within her, if the problem doesn't lie within his story of capturing girls, then it's the other protagonist's story, so he waited for them, no doubt they were looking for him.

"are you Katsuragi?" kyon ask him, unsure of what to think of him

just as predicted, keima pausing his pfp, stands up to face the group of four.

the regular boy or the protagonist spoke

" call me Kyon"

looking at the next one over, the smiling individual, asking for his name by looking, he introduce himself.

"Itsuki koizumi, it's pleasure to meet you, miss suzumiya talks about you, a lot"

still staying silent, keima look at the two girls behind them, one silent stoic girl and the other a fidgeting shy moe character, well more nervous than shy.

"oh, that's miss asahina and nagato" the smiling boy pointed and introduce for the girls

"acknowledged." keima replied

* * *

the boy is certainly interesting, he talks almost like nagato, no exactly like nagato. It made kyon wonder weather he's another data interface. Taking the lead, kyon spoke.

"this might seem weird but sort of concerned friends of haruhi and we were wonde-"

"cut the act, just explain the situation, I already know you're a esper, alien, and time traveler"

his word just linger in the air, stunning everyone, kyon jaws dropped, koizumi always smiling face turn to a frown with an eyebrow raised, nagato stoic face still remain the same except she furrowed her eyebrows a bit, analyzing him, and miss asahina still nervous, even more if that were possible.

"I want a explanation"

* * *

**author's note: now I how my fave author feel when doesn't get any reviews**


	6. Explanation

**author's note: thank you for the review and support.**

* * *

**Explanation**

* * *

Keima crossed his arms, waiting a few seconds for the group of four to explain.

"you, nagato"

Pointing towards the girl, he motion for her to come forth, to regular eyes, she walk just fine under this situation, but Kyon could see that she started marching like a soldier at first before transitioning to her usual pace.

"please explain the situation as efficiently as possible and theories at the end" nagato look up at him, still analyzing him.

"understood" she replied

at this point everyone that was not nagato or keima, was impressed. kyon look scared, to command nagato like that, seem impossible but it just happen, koizumi look in admiration, and miss asahina is stuck between scared and impressed.

Keima sat down on the bench while nagato explain, playing his pfp, this time at speed of a blur, if it's not for him sitting down, the others would stunned again of unbelievable speed at which he plays his game.

"as you are aware we are not ordinary people, with the exception of Kyon."

she started before going on to re-introduce us.

"Koizumi Itsuki is an esper, Mikuru Asahina is a time traveler, and I am, as referred to by humans, an alien"

Keima stopped mashing the buttons on his pfp, thinking for one second, then readjust his glasse and ask.

"what is your name?"

Nobody seems to notice but nagato seems to gasp a fraction of second when he ask that, the first sign of surprise for nagato?.

"nagato" she replied

"no, your first name"

"is my name of any relevance?"

"yes, indefinitely" Keima said with a stern tone and face.

...

...

...

still looking stoic, but the pause after he answered make it look like she's reluctant to give her name.

"please hurry" he more of commanded, then asking or suggesting

"I do not understand your logic, but my name is Yuki, Yuki Nagato"

Keima starts tapping away on his pfp again.

"continue"

"Haruhi suzumiya is a person of interest by all parties. koizumi believe that she's god, Mikuru believe her to be a cause of a disturbance in time, the data integration thought entity believe her to be the key to auto-evolution"

she paused.

"continue"

keima replied to her silence

"six days ago a change occur due to miss suzumiya, we believe you to be the cause of the change"

"let me take it from here, miss nagato" koizumi interjected, approaching the two of them.

nagato nodded.

"you see, us espers are only allowed to use our powers in closed space, sort of a dimension created by miss suzumiya when she unstable and vents her emotions through destroying the world in the closed space with a giant, it's our job to neutralize these giants or else the giant will expand the closed space until it'll replace our world, do you understand?"

asking for the sake of politeness, knowing he already have full understanding.

"yes, please continue"

he said while saving his game

"six days ago the closed space that we deal with all together stopped and new espers appeared, all of them having the ability to use their powers outside closed space and gain the new ability to predict feelings"

Not surprising to Keima, as Haruhi has power that's influenced by what happens around without her knowing it, I guess I did cause that, he thought.

"the organization, that I work for, believe that miss Suzumiya is either preparing for a huge closed space, with these new espers or she start to believe in the abnormal again and created them, depending on the how many more espers this could turn into a situation the organization can not control, it's also very likely that you may have stabilize miss Suzumiya beyond what any of us can do and just created espers as side effect"

"I see"

listening to all the possibilities, the last two are the most likely, perhaps a combination, maybe he stabilize her by giving a hope of something abnormal, wait a second, "I'll forget up chasing extraordinary things", he thought back to what she said.

"hmmm"

...

...

"Koizumi, how is Haruhi now, in relations with closed space?"

Keima ask with concern.

"hmm? like I said no closed space appeared since six days ago"

"and other than having the desire to meet you, Haruhi is still fine"

Kyon added.

Keima nodded his head. he stood up and push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"listen, we should prepare for the worst, Koizumi get those new espers training for their powers, alert all other esper to be on stand by, if a closed space appear, I want them to be there. Asahina, since this matter involves the fate of the world ask for your superior aid in the esper, if we don't have time ask them to make time and Kyon..."

pausing and motioning for him to walk closer.

"listen to what am I about to say and listen closely"

Kyon nodded eagerly.

"you are going to make Haruhi fall in love you..."

...

...

"uhhh, what!? I'm gonna what?"

"tomorrow, Haruhi Suzumiya will be more considerate of your opinions, please use that to your advantage"

Keima stated while Kyon still gaping at the idea of making haruhi fall in love

"why do I have to make Haruhi fall in love?! and why ME?"

Kyon complained and yelled.

"I will not argue with you, if you do not make Haruhi fall in love, I will."

"but why?"

"for reasons I cannot tell you"

...

...

...

Those reasons are the loose soul, if she does not hold a loose soul that means reality is going easy on him and giving him a chance to prevent the loose soul from entering into such powerful host, but he preferred it that he was not involve directly in capturing her.

"let's just say I know things that would make trouble for the both of us and love is the best way I know how to solve it."

"okay than, let's say I trust you, why does it have to be me?"

"because you're the only besides me that have no power, because of that you can not provide aid to the espers, making you available for the position, plus you are the protagonist of this story"

"protagonist? wait, what about nagato? she's not helping koizumi-"

"that's true, while nothing required her assistance, she still has the power to help and her stoic nature prevent her from taking your position, plus she's girl, Kyon"

He said with a small laughing smile at the end and with that Kyon shut up, embarrass at his own suggestion.

"I'll ask you again, will you make Haruhi Suzumiya fall in love?"

Everybody look expectantly at Kyon, to say he was pressured is a understatement.

...

...

...

"uhhh umm"

Keima sigh at his hesitation, if he were to answer right away or within respectable time span, that would means he already like her in someways and he would trust him the mission, but since he hesitated, Keima more or less, have to get involved.

"koizumi, Nagato, Asashina, are we able to alter Haruhi's memory?"

"alter her memory?" Koizumi ask

"surely you don't think I or Kyon are gonna be in relationship with Haruhi"

Keima remark.

"well, we don't know, we never tried it, that only one who could something like that, is miss nagato"

"I see, by the way, what is the extent of your power nagato?"

"I can manipula-" she said.

"basically she's like Haruhi but less powerful, like if Haruhi creates a hat out of nothing, nagato can create a hat out of air or other things"

Kyon simplify nagato's otherwise long explanation.

"I understand, nagato, tomorrow test if you can alter her memory, tell her to remember something and then alter her memory, then check to see if she remember. check in with me the day after tomorrow, until we get the result treat her as you always have been and Kyon, if she show any kind of unnatural kindness, do not question her about it"

"wait, why you called me out on that?"

Keima sigh, pushing his glasses up, no wonder why he got in involved in this, the story is not advancing because of him.

"because I don't trust you"

...

...

"that's it, you are all dismissed"

...

before Kyon could complain, Koizumi slump his arm around him.

"come on, you heard him, let's go"

dragging Kyon around with arm.

"we need to discuss this as group"

Koizumi reminded Kyon.

they all left the rooftop, making sure no one was around, Keima pull out his phone to call elsie


	7. Chatter

**author's note: I got really nothing to say, except I'm pumped**

* * *

**Chatter**

* * *

After that unusual experience, Kyon and the rest of SOS brigade, with the exception of Haruhi, went to nearest cafe, to talk about what occurred.

They sat at a booth in the corner, making sure no can her them.

...

"so" breaking the silence, Koizumi started

"that was interesting, what happen back there"

"and completely pointless, didn't we go there to find out the relationship between him and Haruhi?"

Kyon hastily added

"true, we never did know his relationship with miss Suzumiya, but not completely pointless, he did give us advice to prepare us if any problems arise and based on him suggesting to make miss Suzumiya fall in love, himself, we could assume he's in a good standing with her."

drawing a good point, koizumi realized he hasn't contacted the organization yet about Katsuragi's plan and excuse himself to call the organization.

"oh that's right, I've also haven't contacted my superior yet, excuse me"

Asahina walked out, following Koizumi.

...

...

"here's your tea" the cheerful waitress said, putting down the tray of tea before getting called back by the manager.

...

"so nagato what's your opinion this?"

...

sipping the tea before responding.

"I believe we should follow his advice, he does not appear to have any ulterior, I checked his record and his physical form, other than holding the title of the god of conquest, on the internet, he's normal human being... however when I was observing him, during our conversation, his brain is more active than most humans, he also has perfect scores on his tests and his confidence and composure suggest that he has experience in this situation despite being normal."

"how could he be normal yet have experience in something like this?"

"there is a possibility that he been in similar situation, perhaps even in the same position as you."

...

that possibility scare Kyon, will he become like him at the end of this? but than again he sympathize with Keima if he got put all through this.

"what did we will miss?" miss Asahina ask, with Koizumi following.

"oh, nagato was just telling me we should follow his advice and that he probably been in the same situation as me"

"well, the exact same situation is unlikely, unless you suppose there's another god"

Koizumi rebutted, while siting down

"I guess you're right, huh"

"so what do you think of this, Kyon?" mikuru ask

"me? I don't know, I'm not you guys, but I don't like the guy and why do I have to make Haruhi fall in love?"

"I guess this is the next order of business, should we make miss Suzumiya fall in love?"

Stating such things while smiling, it's almost like the esper already decided and wants make Kyon do it.

"I do not approve"

surprising nagato was the first one to speak, setting her tea down, she continue.

"we do not know what kind of effect this might have on Suzumiya and her powers, if Katsuragi gain the affection of Suzumiya, he might be in a position to control her and her powers"

"but didn't he insist that we alter miss Suzumiya memory, so he doesn't continue the relationship with her?"

Koizumi counter

"well then what's the point?"

Kyon asked, lamely

"he did say it's to solve something, so it doesn't cause trouble"

Mikuru added, trying to provide something to the conversation.

...

...

"what do you think? miss Asahina"

Kyon and Koizumi both asked, then looked at each other, smiling.

"umm, uh I don't know, but my superior approve of his plans"

she manage to say.

...

"why don't we take a vote?"

Kyon suggested.

"I say we do, he has no reasons for personal gain, he even offered you to make miss Suzumiya fall in love."

teasing Kyon, Koizumi vote yes

"me too, my superior support it, so I should too"

Mikuru followed with another yes.

"I disapprove"

Yuki stated.

"and I don't trust him and I don't want to kiss Haruhi"

"why not? you already did once"

"that was different! anyways it looks like it's stalemate, so we'll have to hold off on helping him."

Drinking tea and eating cakes till they decided to go home, except Yuki Nagato.

...

...

sitting at the table for good half an hour until..

"so you were aware of my presence"

* * *

**author's note: dun dun duuun, cliffhanger yep, plz guys let me know your thoughts on the story so far and thank you**


	8. Persuasion

**author's note: any tips?** no? oh

* * *

**Persuasion**

* * *

Keima called elsie, to inform her of the situation, not that she can provide help in the situation, but at least she stay out of way and avoid her complaints about buddies working together.

Walking from school to the part house, part cafe, home of his, he was surprised to see the group from before,through the window, they were sitting in the cafe. This could be very useful. Keima sneak into cafe from the back entrance, hiding behind the counter, Keima try to sneak a peek.

"divine brother, what are you doing?"

elsie asked, standing behind him, panicking he grab elsie down to the floor with him and covered her mouth.

"be quiet elsie"

He whispered.

letting go of the red demon.

"I'm hiding, remember those people I was talking about? they're over there"

"what should we do?"

hmm, look like elsie can be useful.

"can you use your raiment to record their conversation?"

"umm, I don't know, I haven't got that far"

"ugh, never mind, give me your cell"

dialing elsie's number with one hand on his phone and and answering it on the other hand.

"elsie, I want you to make your phone invisible and bring it over to them when you serve them"

"we're spying on them?"

"just go, elsie"

* * *

taking one of the tray of tea, elsie plant the invisible phone with it and walk over to the table, shortly after the two of them leave.

"here's your tea"

elsie said with a bright smile

she serve the tea, before getting called over by mari

"elsie dear, come help out with the dishes"

"yes mother" she called back in response

she hurriedly walk away from the table, to help mari.

* * *

"good job, elsie" keima said, praising her before dismissing her.

listening to the conversation, keima notice some particular things,

the alien, nagato apparently check his records and knows of his title, then doesn't she knows he lives here? or maybe even question the blood line with elsie? maybe this is part elaborate plan, to fool him?

but kyon voice sounded natural enough, it's unlikely that main character with no special skill can act that good and since the conversation is lead by him, it makes it more unlikely, but it still bothers him.

after them sipping more tea, the two others return and continue the conversation, another thing that was noted, was how nagato was the first to voice her opinion, when kyon suggested to vote.

"and I don't want to kiss Haruhi"

"why not? you already did once"

ah, so there might be hope this protagonist after all, keima thought. after that the vote was two for "yes" and two for "no".

He needs to change their minds, kyon and keima naturally didn't get along, they're the protagonist of their own story, it's like having silent love rivalry, it's gonna be hard trying to persuade him, he doesn't want to conquer suzumiya and he's not gonna let keima do it either.

but nagato... keima thought drifted, thinking of an explanation for her behavior and finally came with theory and that theory was confirm when all of them decided to leave, but one.

she stayed there for half an hour, obviously waiting.

* * *

"so you were aware of my presence"

keima said calmly and almost coldly, when he sat down.

...

...

"explain why you were spying on our conversation"

"how did you know?"

"I sensed radio waves in close proximity however, I was not able to locate it"

...

"aren't you gonna ask how I hide it?"

"that is not relevant, I inquire the reason why you spy on us"

"you should know the reason to that, I don't trust you"

"I see..."

she replied just as coldly as keima said "I don't trust you"

...

...

...

"you will have our full cooperation, if you inform me of why Suzumiya must fall in love"

"isn't the reason I give you enough? you have nothing to worry about, I offered kyon to make Haruhi fall in love, I won't be in position to control haruhi, right?"

"he is not capable of gai-"

"yes he is, he already kiss her, right? the seeds of love has already been planted and with my guidance he'll make her fall in love in no time"

...

...

"I doubt your guidance"

keima sigh, acting disappointed at her, but in truth it was what he wanted.

"perhaps your emotion is clouding your judgement"

"that is false, I'm data interface, I do not have what you referred to as emotions"

"liar... liars tend to distance themselves from the subjects, adding unnecessarily details and exaggeration, such as "I do not have what you referred to as emotions"..."

keima said with a smug look on his face.

...

...

...

...

"tell me, why did you decided to approach me alone? why didn't you inform the others of my presence?"

nagato mouth open to speak, but was interrupted by keima.

"there's two possible answer, you did inform the others without my knowing and probably have this conversation recorded, that's not good way to earn my trust, second answer, you didn't tell them so you could earn my trust in sharing my reasons for making haruhi fall in love, or maybe you probably didn't have a reason, you acted on your emotions"

"it's the second reason"

nagato stated before keima could go on.

"I'm sorry but I can't trust you"

looking genuinely sorry, he got up from his seat.

"I guarantee your secret will be safe, I will not inform the others of your reasons"

nagato said, trying to persuade him.

...

...

with silence as a answer, nagato added

"what will it takes to gain your trust?"

asking while looking him straight in the eyes

keima started to move but nagato grab his arm

"what will it takes?"

looking serious and desperate instead of her stoic face. keima look a little taken aback, then give a small smile.

"don't bottle up your emotions, don't deny it otherwise they'll get in your way, but for now I want you to think, is it logic or emotions that refuses you to trust me?"

and that's what she did, think, after a couple of second of keima staring at her, she let go of his arm and he walk a few steps before looking back and leaves. she was thinking and thinking and thinking, until her shoulder slump and she rest her head and arms on the table.

"...baka"

...

...

...

* * *

**author's note: what do you think so far? am i pushing it too much? i think it works**


	9. Decision

**author's note: thank you for those who put up with my noobness and I hope you continue reading.**

* * *

**Decision**

* * *

"miss Suzumiya"

Saying with a pleading look, as she tugs the brigade leader's sleeves.

"please hold on to this book for me, it's very important"

Handing her the book.

"oh okay, yuki"

She said it with a smile and without a trace of irritation. That scared kyon even more, Katsuragi said Haruhi would be nice but he didn't think Haruhi would actually be nice, he was more thinking of not be pissed at everyone, he was gonna ask Haruhi what made her in such good mood today but then realized "that guy" specifically ask HIM not to, what's with him? or me? what did I do to make him so hostile at me? Kyon thought but then give up on the lines question remembering that he probably have more experience in this supernatural stuff than him.

"so Haruhi, what are we doing today? another hunt for supernatural phenomena? "

kyon said, trying not be as sarcastic as possible.

"nope! today's a free day, we'll do anything you guys want, soooo any suggestion?"

Looking at the club members throughout the room.

...

"uhhh ummm"

Kyon said trying to keep the silence away, while thinking of something to suggest.

"how bout we all go shopping?" koizumi suggested

Shopping? that has to be the lamest ide-

"great! we can by mikuru a new outfits, oh I'll let you pick this time, but has to be outfit, not just a random shirt, okay?"

"ah hai, yes.. thanks?"

"no need to thank me, we're friends right?"

and just like that they went shopping, no one else seems to complain and kyon didn't feel like complaining, he guess he got used to going with flow or just being bossed around all the time.

* * *

"so what do you think of this situation?"

koizumi asked.

"it's unnatural"

"you mean how Katsuragi predicted this would happen?"

"no, what's unnatural is how nice Haruhi is out of a sudden"

"well, you know what he said, we're not allowed to question miss Suzumiya change of heart"

"correction, I'm not allowed to question her, why do you trust him so much?"

"I have my sources"

The esper said with a smile, in which kyon replied with annoyed face.

"hey, kyon, koizumi"

stepping aside to show miss Asahina dress in a black and red skirt with frills at the bottom and black skull shirt covered by a leather jacket, added with the eye patch, she looks like a pirate leader of an all girls ship from some manga.

"well? what do you think?"

...

taking a few seconds to take in the sight.

"you look great miss asahina"

"yes, I agree also, did you pick it out yourself?"

"yea she did and she looks totally cute, it's like she embrace the role of a moe character and pick cutest things they have."

Haruhi answer for her, almost in pride, like the student matching up to the master.

"uh miss Suzumiya help me a little, but I did choose most of it."

smiling in the moment as they give their opinion on the outfit, but something felt out of place for Haruhi.

...

"hey, yuki why don't we get you some clothes too?"

Haruhi ask with a softer, tender voice instead of the usual loud one. Yuki look up at Haruhi in curiosity before nodding and leaving with the girls to find some clothes. Kyon notice the change of expression immediately.

"what the..." he mumble to himself.

"koizumi"

"huh, what is it?"

"did you notice anything different about nagato?"

"yes, she wearing glasses again"

"glasses?"

He facepalm himself, he must have been staring at her face so much he didn't notice.

"huh, what's wrong?"

"uh, it's nothing."

he sighed.

* * *

"hey"

...

...

...

"hey"

...

"kyon!"

"argh, what?"

waking up from his sleep, kyon was immediately surprised after rubbing his eyes. Looking at sight before him, more amazing than miss asahina in a bunny girl outfit, okay maybe that's exaggerating a little too much, but it was close. Nagato was wearing a maid outfit, listing from the bottom up, leather shoe, knee high socks, a colorful short skirt and blouse and tiny tie. what was surprising is how she look at the floor with those glasses and had a bit of red in her cheeks, almost like she's hiding her face. kyon swear if it weren't for the fact that they were there as SOS brigade business, he would have thought this was the nagato from the other dimension, but nagato quickly return to her usual self and began reading a book.

"well? kyon, what do you think?"

"uh what? oh you look cute, nagato, the outfit really fits you"

smiling while stumbling out his answer.

nagato responded with a nod.

After all that, Haruhi surprise everyone by deciding to buy the clothes for the girls, in which Koizumi object saying it's the gentleman's job to pay, but then Haruhi proceeded to include kyon into the gentleman's responsibility, no doubt a one sided argument ensues and the boys ended up paying.

* * *

"see you guys later"

Haruhi waved goodbye, leaving the group.

"I would like to change my vote"

nagato said bluntly, out of nowhere.

"your ... vote?" koizumi asked

"yes, regarding katsuragi and his plan to make Haruhi Suzumiya fall in love"

...

...

"I approve of his plans, even if we do not know the exact reason for it, I have reconsidered and determine that the risk of not aiding him is greater than helping him, plus he assured us safeguards so there's no advantage for him."

"hmm, three out of four, unless someone else wants to change their decision."

koizumi mused.

"wait nagato, you changed your mind?"

"yes"

"but why?"

"I've already explain my reason."

"but there has to be something to make you change your mind so quickly"

"there is"

...

...

...

waiting impatiently for her answer. kozumi cut into the tension. he grab his shoulder.

"hey, everybody has secrets, even nagato, if she don't want to share, then you shouldn't pry, kyon"

he said trying to lighten the mood, which it did but only just by a little.

But kyon felt like there was something more to this and he was the only one that wasn't included, in whatever "it" is.

* * *

**author's note: almost forgot to add the author's note, so any mistake? and I'm open to suggestions, thanks**


	10. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

"what are you doing here?"

she looked up at him.

...

...

...

keima sigh.

"I'm not talking here"

keima walked out of the cafe, with nagato silently following. they walked while keima play his games.

...

"I'm sure you have enough time to collect your thoughts, so what is it?"

with a stoic face looking straight forward and walking beside the gamer, nagato spoke.

"I have changed my decision and inform the others of my decision, they will now cooperate with you"

"great, but you didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

there was a short pause.

"I request that you lead in the "capture" of Haruhi"

she really did read his files, he almost thought the talk of gaming might be so foreign to her that she didn't want to understand it

"why?"

...

...

she slightly lower her head.

"I don't know"

she said quietly

"I don't know"

she repeat to make sure he heard her.

...

...

"I see... but I can't, I don't want another goddess on my hands"

"goddess?"

...

keima stop walking abruptly and put away his pfp after saving.

"since you are not my capture target, but I know the secret of you heart, I find fair that I tell you my secret, I trust you won't tell anyone?"

nagato nodded.

"promise me, you won't"

looking into her eyes making sure how serious he was.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, I will provide a sound proof barrier to ensure our secret"

keima smiled at offer, he couldn't help but to joke.

"what about a lip read proof barrier?"

nagato use that science magic of hers and spoke gibberish at high speed.

"done"

keima didn't think she could actually do it, but it was probably good thing, she did.

"okay, I can't provide full details, but basically from my position of capturing girls to prevent bad things from happening, I run into these being that are inside them, they're, well, goddesses, they get their powers from love and because they live inside them the girls remember my conquest."

"is Suzumiya a goddess?"

"no, from what I hear she just have godlike powers without knowing, correct?"

"that is correct"

"and that is why I wish not capture her myself, she is different from the goddesses, she has powers beyond them, not limited by love and she has no control over it, beside if she does retain her memory it would cause problems with the other goddesses"

"how many other goddesses are there?"

"sixs"

"harem master"

what? harem master! that caught him off guard.

"what did you just say?!"

he yelled and ask, almost like he was outrage at suggestion, but more out of surprise. He regains his composure, while adjusting his glasses.

"harem, I believe that's what people call it? when you're surrounded by more than one members of the opposite sex"

"yes that is correct"

he sighed.

"but I am no harem master, I did not chose to make a harem"

"so why did you make a harem?"

"that's another secret, for another time"

he said with a smile.

...

"I see"

she said with the slightest bit of a smile.

"so you do not want to control Suzumiya"

"no, I don't, to be honest, I rather not be involve in anything but my games"

keima thought of it, to control Haruhi power and change the world to something less boring, but that's the cheap way, he was too prideful and he truly believe people decided to be boring, there might be others that want the world to change, but are too afraid stand out, it was understandable reason, even if he himself was never afraid to stand out, but he couldn't do it by manipulating her.

...

...

"are you sure you can't lead the capture?"

"I can, if we can modify Haruhi's memory, but this will affect kyon, as you know, he might interfere and at worse he could fall in love her, out of jealousy."

...

...

...

keima face saddens, just as much as nagato, not a lot but still notable.

"I know it's tough watching the one you care for chasing someone else..."

...

and they leave it at that, walking without another word spoken.

"okay, this is where we part ways"

katsuragi said, standing outside the gates of his school.

nagato nodded and turn to leave, but keima grab her hand, holding her back, she turn to look.

"yuki...'

the smallest amount of blush appeared on her face.

taking off the glasses of her face gently.

"you shouldn't wear your glasses, it's a dramatic change, I know you're showing more emotions, but please moderate how much you show, I wouldn't want the mental state of the others to be unstable during the conquest."

...

nagato face turn back to stoic, with bit of flustered anger.

"are you trying to capture me?"

she said, slowly her face turning to curiosity at the end of her words.

"oh sorry, I wasn't, uh... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, maybe I'm getting too used to this, anyways, please moderate what you show, here's your glasses back"

handing back her the glasses, before hastily walking towards the school grounds. nagato didn't know what to think of what just happen, was he trying to capture her? did she have whatever things that need to be solved with love? was it honest mistake?

* * *

keima walked upstair while playing his pfp, the rooftop seems to be getting more of meeting place than a place where he could game, he got an email before he left his house with nagato. It requested to meet at the rooftop of his school in half an hour, opening the door, keima wasn't surprise to see who was waiting for him.

"the organization really did it's research"

...

...

"naturally, of course, capturing god..."

koizumi smile brighter than his usual smile.

* * *

**author's note: sorry it's late I know its kind of not how i want it to turn out, but hey new chapter, plz reviews**


	11. Meetings

**author's note: remember every review is a boost to make another chapter**

**...**

* * *

**Meetings**

* * *

"okay, how much do you know, koizumi"

keima said, sitting down on the bench while the esper lean against the ledge.

"I see, straight to business, I suppose you are busy person"

...

...

keima refuse to comment and continue gaming on his pfp.

"hell contacted us, after the appearance of the new espers, we were informed that they have form contracts with devils, using their ability to predict emotions to solve their problems, much like your technique"

so he knows about the weiss, that can either be a good or bad thing, keima prefer it to be good since the new esper are helping the devil capture loose souls, he might fulfill the the contract faster and can go back to gaming. On the other hand, koizumi could possibly blackmail him with this information.

"of course the situation was so similar to the one you describe, we asked them about you and since so many of our people help them, the organization was able to dig up information about you."

...

...

"I must say, I'm impressed,do you know your resume is the best in the hell's record? and using love, no less, they said it's unstable way to do it"

...

"of course, naturally, after all I am the god of conquest"

"yes, of course and I expect no less, capturing god... but miss Suzumiya is a god of this realm, not your gaming realm."

...

...

...

"so what is the point of this meeting? to inform me you have information on me? to warn me to be careful?"

"I would say it's to warn you, but I know if you fail it's your life on the line"

pointing toward his neck to signify keima's contract and fate.

"but I came here to tell you, I trust in your decision and to ask... does miss Suzumiya have a loose soul?"

turning his face to a grim one, when he asked.

...

...

...

keima think hard about what to tell him, before speaking

"no, she doesn't, but if you know of the risks, you know that we've been given a wondrous opportunity to prevent a loose soul from entering, before any damage is done"

and keima did not use the word "wondrous" loosely and he empathize the word, to signify that he has been in situations that are usually not as fortunate as this one.

"I understand"

...

...

...

"the organization thank you for your service, even if the new esper do have the ability to predict one's feelings, they still lack experience and willingness to capture miss Suzumiya"

keima stopped playing suddenly, which made koizumi question himself at what he said wrong.

"tell me, are you willing to capture Haruhi?"

"huh? well, yes"

seeing that the person he's dealing with was an observant genius, he couldn't lie or talk around the subject, it could throw off how he deal with Haruhi.

"is it out of duty or love, koizumi?"

"hmm.."

"I want you to answer honestly"

"both, but mostly out of duty"

"hmmm..."

keima gesture that he was thinking by holding his chin and looking at the floor.

"I want you to stay out of this, don't trigger any flags with Haruhi, I regret to say this, but you're not in the position to conquer Haruhi"

"I understand"

koizumi said with a soldier-like attitude.

...

...

...

...

after the silence, or quiet beepings of the pfp, koizumi got up to leave.

"if you require any assistance from the organization, do not hesitate to ask"

he said smiling.

"you still have the email address, correct?"

"yes"

"I'll be leaving then"

stating that to make sure the capturing god doesn't have any more questions or request. keima just responded by nodding and the esper left.

* * *

"OKAY, IF YOU'RE THERE COME OUT!"

keima yelled.

keima decided that since he met two out of the three special people in the group, it was only a matter of time till the time traveler shows up. he waited outside the school for asahina to show up, but to his surprise somebody else shows up instead.

"aww, how did you know?"

Haruhi asked, coming out behind the bushes.

keima was surprised, but didn't show it, instead he calmly replied.

"you know how, my power"

"oh yeah, guess that's stupid of me to ask"

...

...

"so how was your day?"

Haruhi asked, walking beside him.

"good, I finished six games today"

"what kind of games do you play?"

"galge games or dating sims, if you prefer to call it"

"can I play?"

"you know it's very obvious that you're trying to become my friend, even without my powers"

it was, indeed very obvious, it's was the very same tactic that jun nagase tried.

"well, don't you want to be friends?"

"I don't know, I don't have friends before"

"well you can become my friend"

keima stop at that statement and look at Haruhi.

"how do I become a friend?"

he asked, with the a hint of sad puppy dog eyes, asking in soft voice.

either Haruhi bush or had nosebleed, because she hid her face before hugging keima.

"silly, all you have to do is ask"

...

...

"why don't I show you some of my friends? I'm sure you'll get along"

"oh, okay..."

"well maybe except kyon, he's always lazy and grumpy..."

* * *

**author's note: sorry for the delay and or short chapter, ****I'm kind of pushing myself, but that doesn't mean I don't love this story.**


	12. The conquest begins

**The conquest begins**

* * *

the next day, they all met back on the rooftop, with keima waiting for them on the bench.

"so what are the results?"

getting straight to the point, keima asked professionally.

"Haruhi Suzumiya's memory can be alter, she did not remember the book I lend her."

nagato also answered professionally or rather stoically.

...

"however, it could be possible that Suzumiya simply forget"

"that's unlikely, based on my knowledge, the recent event would cause her to become more aware of yours feelings and would not forget such things, if you stress the importance of the book,... so, did you?"

"affirmative"

"you did remove the book from her possession and tell her that you were mistaken on who you lend the book to, right? "

"affirmative"

...

...

...

...

"would anyone else like to add?"

keima said, looking toward the group.

the most of the group just got used to keima and nagato speaking, that they forgot they have a role to play in this as well.

"ah, yes, we have taken a vote and decided to assist you in making miss suzumiya fall in love"

koizumi announced, smiling as always.

"have you decided on who will lead the capture?"

"well, that's not really our decision to make."

koizumi look at kyon.

...

"what?.."

looking confused at the attention given to him.

"kyon, I think they're asking who will make suzumiya fall in love."

miss asahina suggested.

"oh.."

"well?"

"no, I will not capture Haruhi"

keima thought for awhile before standing up, he look towards yuki, she requested that he lead the capture, she just started accepting her emotions and he accidently raised her love points the last time they met, a part of him wants her to feel love, he seen her archetype many times in games, they had certain appeal to people but the appeal was even greater when the real thing is in front of him. It was like a need to capture her, but she already love someone, it would be wrong to take her chance away from her, not to mention the idea of making someone fall in love for reasons other than love, especially for some instinctually need from playing games.

keima sighed, eyes closed and hands on his forehead.

"kyon"

he said, allowing a short pause before he continue.

"are you sure you want to refuse to capture Haruhi"

"yea, I'm not gonna do anything till you tell me your reasons"

"fine... I will capture Haruhi Suzumiya"

yuki's head tilted up at his words.

"but promise me this, you will not interfere in any shape or form."

"sure, I promise not to interfere"

...

...

"that's all, unless you have something to add asahina?"

keima said looking towards the time traveler, wondering why she didn't show up for a private meeting like the rest of them did, with exception of kyon.

"huh? no why?"

keima raise an eyebrow at her, but did not give a response and simply dismiss them.

"koizumi, I need to speak with you in private"

"oh okay, I'll meet you guys tomorrow, just take the cab home"

...

...

the party members left without a fuss, but they left with a curious look on their face.

"you have something to ask of me?"

"yes, I want you to keep an close eye on kyon..."

* * *

kyon was beat, even though it was the weekend the chores were enough to make him tired enough to fall asleep, he thought as slump down on his bed.

well at least Haruhi is not here to command him, he thought.

*ring ring*

he spoke too soon, or thought too soon?

it was Haruhi calling him, like every other day he was tempted to just hang up, but the world would also be in Haruhi's wrath if doesn't pick up.

"yes, haruhi?"

he grumble.

"are you sleeping?"

"I wish.."

"WELL WAKE UP KYON! we're going to the park"

"the park? are we hunting aliens again?"

"I'll tell you when you get there"

annnd she hang up, great...

Kyon let out long suffering sigh, but it sounded more like a "uuugghhhhhhh", like weak unfulfilled complain to no one in particular.

* * *

He saw the other SOS brigade members at the usual spot in the park, surprising he was not last one late, it was Haruhi that wasn't there.

"uh hey guys, wheres Haruhi?"

"don't know" koizumi replied

"she told me to bring enough money to buy each of us a feast"

he added.

"by the way, koizumi, what did that guy wanted to talk you about?"

"oh it's nothing much, we just talked about the organization and such, but they're top secret so I can't share them with you"

"you're starting to sound like miss asahina"

"what, oh you mean that"

...

"that's classified"

koizumi joked with wink no less.

"...that's disturbing"

kyon said along with a disturbed face.

"hey guys!"

Haruhi yelled from beside a tree, waving at them.

"well what are you waiting for? come over here"

everyone slowly walked over to where Haruhi was.

"what are you doing behind a tree?"

kyon questioned.

"I like to introduce someone to you"

Haruhi said with a smile, pulling a unwilling gamer otaku from behind the tree.

"introducing keima katsuragi!"

kyon had wheel turning inside his head at mention of his name, it shouldn't come as a surprise ,but it surprise nonetheless.

"he's going to be the new member to the SOS brigade!"

* * *

**author's note: I think ****I might need a beta reader but i'm still new, how do get beta? do add him somehow? do i have pay him? help plz?**


	13. a day with the SOS brigade

**author's note: thank you for the reviews and i still need help in the beta area**

* * *

**a day with the SOS brigade**

* * *

"he's going to be the new member to the SOS brigade!"

...

"this is kyon, koizumi, nagato, and mikuru!"

point out each of them, Haruhi cheered while the gamer look on with annoyed look.

"do you always yell this loudly?"

keima ask in a similar tone as kyon's.

"well, of course, I am the brigade leader, I have to make sure everyone hears me clearly"

"miss Suzumiya, is this the boy you mention earlier?"

koizumi asked politely.

"un huh, and guess what? he's-"

keima firmly grasp her hand, he leaned in close to her ear and whisper something to her. kyon didn't find that much to his liking, but he restrain himself from any action or questioning.

"oh, okay,...he's the god of conquest"

Haruhi said continuing on.

"god of conquest?"

kyon couldn't refrain from asking that much.

"yea, the god of conquest, he's a super famous game master."

Haruhi clarify.

"wait, a sec, didn't you hate otakus?"

kyon asked.

"but I am no mere otaku... I am god! Haruhi Suzumiya have witness first hand my skills, that of which surpasses divinity"

...

...

kyon give a look at keima, which can be describe as a "dude, really?.." kind of look.

"ANYWAYS, today is dedicated to him, since he's the newest member"

"wait, where's our dedicated days?"

"so where do you want go, newbie?"

Haruhi asked, completely ignoring kyon, while the other two present chuckle a bit.

...

"where do I want to go?... hmmmm"

* * *

YOU GOT TO KIDDING ME, kyon scream inside his head. they gone shopping for the SECOND time and at a game shop no less, was this guy here to make Haruhi fall in love or waste all of koizumi's money?

"hey, this girl in the cover have a cute dress, mikuru should wear it!"

Haruhi suggested, pointing at a game cover.

"huuh? but why?"

mikuru give a weak complaint.

"yea, why her?"

and keima asked with a questioning eye.

"well, it's because she's our moe character, silly"

"moe?"

taking several games from the shopkeeper behind him without looking back.

"this is moe!"

he pronounced, holding three games in each hands shuriken style.

"moe is about innocence and cuteness, having such a outfit showing that much skin is hardly innocent"

"I don't get it..."

keima sigh...

"I'll teach you something useful..."

keima said before preparing to go into lecture mode.

"moe character are more or less a variant of lolicons, while they're of legal age or not, they all have personality and demeanor similar that of a young girl, such traits as being shy, friendly, clumsy, innocent, and having admirations for those who care for her, they wear clothes slightly bigger than their size, especially loose around the wrist to create a pseudo kemonomimi effect and cover most of her skin, their hair usually cover the side of their head and could range from short to long, but preferably short with ponytails..."

stopping to catch his breath.

"and they're also very short"

"ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Haruhi hummed, while thinking.

"oh, I think get it, so it's sort like nagato"

...

...

keima think a little while, then realize he caught the attention of nagato.

"no no, she not a moe character, she's a kuudere, most moe character fit into the dandere category"

nagato went back to her book quietly.

"wait, what about the breast!"

Haruhi questioned.

"what about breast?"

"don't they factor in somehow?"

"other than there's no moe character with cup D breast or higher, not really"

"awww man, I don't understand moe at all!"

she said to herself, scratching at her head.

"anyways, the complexity of moe is too hard to explain, even I can't list all the parts of it, so I'll show it to you, so can get a better image"

...

...

"in other words we're going shopping for cute clothes, why don't you guys go flag down a cab while koizumi and I pay for the games"

"okay! let's go kyon"

they all left the shop to call a cab.

keima called home.

"mom, I'm going on a convention about a week or less, don't worry about the school work, it's been taken care of."

before mari could complain he hang up.

"isn't that right koizumi?"

"of course, it isn't called the organization for nothing, but what are you planing?"

"right now, I'm preparing for the event the event I'm gonna create, here, hold onto my phone"

handing him his phone, he went out to meet up with the other without leaving much as an explanation.

* * *

"like this?"

Haruhi asked in her outfit.

"it's getting warmer, but no, not moe"

keima replied.

"aww"

going back behind the curtains of the changing room.

"having fun?"

surprising it wasn't koizumi that spoke, it was kyon.

"hmm?"

"you know, I always usually say something like 'why don't you switch places with me', but after a while I start enjoying myself, no matter what Haruhi makes me do"

...

...

"what made you change your mind?"

keima asked observing him, just in case this could be important plot line.

"it's difficult to explain, in fact I don't even know if can tell you the world might explode"

kyon tried to joke at the end of his statement, but keima looked serious and refrain from asking anything.

if he can't tell, then keima is just gonna have speculate the possibilities, for now he has to start the event.

keima stand and excuse himself for the bathroom.

after ten minutes Haruhi appear from the changing room

"TAA-DAA"

...

...

everybody look at her.

"hey where's keima?"

she asked, with quite the unusual face, that can't be placed.

"I think he left for the bathroom ten minutes ago"

koizumi answered.

"ten minutes is a little too long for bathroom break, don't you think?"

she asked, without expecting an answer.

"no, it's not, what if he's taking a poop?"

kyon answered anyways, while Haruhi proceed to walk toward the bathroom.

kicking the door in, with her outfit still on, Haruhi expected him to be ready, because of his powers or scrambling to finish business before she walk in, but she saw no one at first, until she look down.

keima was laying past out on the floor, with one arm to the side and hand clutching his chest.

"KEIMA!"

she run to his body and prop him up with hands.

"wake up! please wake up"

slowly he tilted his head and open his eyes.

"what happen!?"

she ask as she hugged him, closing her eyes to hold back the tears, but was force to open them when he spoke.

...

"who.. are you...?"

...

...

...

* * *

**author's note: gosh, you guys give me so many view in one day, with only six people, that had to update for you, sorry for slowing down. btw thank you foldguy24, in shaping this story, no he has not transfer school, Haruhi was just making him join unofficially **


	14. Trouble

**author's note review always welcome, sorry for slow updates, irl is real busy**

* * *

**Trouble**

* * *

"oh hey tenri-chan"

elsie greet her.

"where's keima-kun?"

...

...

a slight pause before answering.

"umm..he's alway on a special mission right now, he won't be back til next week."

changing to diana, she lean closer to elsie.

"special mission? what is it? where's katsuragi?"

diana interrogated elsie for information.

"agk, umm, I'm not suppose to tell"

she replied half-heartedly

"why not? eh? wait elsie!"

diana yelled after her, as elsie run back in her house.

she greeted mari and inform her of tenri, before going up to her room and locking the door behind her.

"AH!"

elsie scream, surprise by the room full of goddesses, except mercury and apollo, who was busy with her career as an idol.

"shhhh!"

all of them shushed at elsie.

"is it true my dear husband on a special mission?"

yui asked.

"he should have brought us along to protect him"

mars, her host added.

"how did you find out?"

elise ask.

"diana-san inform us"

vulcan answer politely.

a knock came from the door behind elsie. she open the door to let in diana.

"now that most of us are here..."

diana announced.

"elsie, tell us where katsuragi is"

she demanded.

"huh, I can't diana-san, and beside what about your host? you still haven't explain to them yet, luna-san, minerva-chan."

"...shiori-chan fallen asleep while reading."

minerva answer quietly.

"same with tsukiyo, she stayed up a little late stargazing."

vulcan said softly.

"and stop calling me luna"

she added sternly.

"anyways we're not leaving til we get answers."

mars pressed on the subject of katsuragi.

...

...

...

being pressured in by the goddesses, elsie finally let the cat out of the bag, without revealing too much information.

"okay, kaim-onii-sama, is capturing a another girl, but she's... different, he says he doesn't need my help yet."

"that disgusting man, at it again"

vulcan complained.

"umm.. who is this.. girl?"

minerva asked timidly, from beside vulcan.

"I can't tell.. I'm sorry"

elsie replied to her, try to sound as soft as possible for her, while playing with her finger in nervousness.

"where's katsuragi? I like to 'talk' to him about this"

diana stated.

"I don't know where nii-sama is, he's said he be gone a week and he told me not to call him, but I'm sure it's important if he's gone for a week"

elsie tried to placate the goddess, with her answer.

...

...

...

"is there any other way to contact him?"

diana asked one last time.

"umm... let me think... I guess we could contact him through Email, but I don't know his Email address.."

elsie suggested.

"diana-san, doesn't kanon have his Email?"

vulcan added.

...

...

* * *

"oh hey, diana, .. umm I'm a little busy so apollo can't talk right now"

kanon quickly stated to diana on her phone.

"it's about katsuragi, I need to talk to him.."

diana said, rephrasing it carefully.

"katsuragi?.. what about him?"

she asked, suspicious at the contexts of her words.

"he's umm...went on a mission without telling us."

"what kind of 'mission'?

"the same kind of mission we were involved in.."

...

...

"kanon? are you there?"

diana asked in concern.

"don't worry. I'll make sure to contact him and ask for every detail"

"wait ka-"

beep.

"do you have to be so rash, kanon-chan?"

apollo asked from the mirror.

"what if the capture target see the message?"

apollo added.

"that's impossible, keima-kun always have his PFP on him"

kanon replied.

"I guess so... he never go anywhere without it"

* * *

*footsteps*

"huh?... wait here, you hear me? don't come out"

Haruhi stepped out the bathroom.

"oh hey, did you find katsuragi in there"

kyon asked nonchalantly.

"oh yea, he's a little sick today, so shopping is ending early today, I'm gonna walk katsuragi home"

Haruhi made quick excuse.

"wait, what about the clothes?"

kyon asked.

"go tell koizumi to pay for it"

Haruhi replied.

"no, I meant the ones your wearing..."

kyon retort without knowing it.

"ah.. um.. I'll go change just tell the others already"

"..."

"well? go, shoo"

"okay, fine whatever"

giving up, kyon went back to the others, while Haruhi watched, waiting for him to be gone before going back inside the bathroom.

"katsuragi..."

she said to him.

"yes?"

keima replied.

"good, at least you know your name"

Haruhi stated, examining the situation.

"umm.. about that, who are you?"

keima asked in a lost tone.

"I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, how much do you remember?"

she talked and ask keima, like she was talking to a confused child, which fits the situation well, with keima being soft and unconfident compare to before.

"..I..I don't remember much... I know my name and that am a student at majima high.."

keima replied, unsure of himself.

"do you know where your house is?"

Haruhi asked, still filled concern.

"no.. I don't think so... by the way where..am I?"

"don't worry about that...hmm.. I guess I have no choice.."

"no choice?..what do you mean?"

"you'll have to stay at my house"

Haruhi said, while dragging him by the arm.

"what I don't who you are, why do I have to go with you?"

keima rejected.

"well, where else are you gonna go?"

...

looking smug a little at keima, Haruhi was tempted to say he also knocked her up as a joke, but instead proceeded to dragged him to her house.

* * *

"hey, are you sure it's okay to sleep here?"

keima said, sitting awkwardly in her house, while haruhi watch tv.

"yea, I don't mind, I mean I have to take of care of you, if you can't remember anything."

haruhi replied.

"what about your parents?"

keima asked, a little more comfortable now.

"I live alone, my parents are on constant business trips, as long as I keep my grades up, they're not too concern about me living alone.."

"oh.."

...

...

"baka... I'm so stupid."

haruhi said out of nowhere.

"what is it?"

keima asked.

"check your pockets, you must have a cell, you can call your parents"

Haruhi 'politely' suggested, before go over to him to check his pockets herself, getting a little close to insecure boy. Haruhi admits he's a little cute this way, but he can't stay like this forever, he has to man up sometime or regain his memories.

...

...

...

"no cell phones?"

haruhi ask herself.

"why do I have six of these?"

keima asked, with his voice raised higher than usual, looking at the PFPs laid out on table.

"well, you used to be hardcore gamer...hey, why don't you play one those game we bought, maybe you'll remember something"

haruhi suggested with an excited tone.

"okay.."

keima agreed, turning on one of the PFP.

beep, "you have new message"

"a message?" both of them think.

it reads:

Katsuragi, are you cheating on me, again?!

you better have a good reason...

-love/hate, kanon

...

...

* * *

**author note: alright the chapter is finally here, let me know what you think, leave your comments below and like & favorite this vid- wait this isn't youtube? god, I need sleep..**


	15. Fake story, real conquest pt 1

**author's note: I hope this gets updated early. also why are there so many visitor on the chapter 'meetings'? is there something I confuse you on with the story?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Fake story, real conquest. pt 1/2**

* * *

keima was trying something new...usually the situation with the girl he capture was within acceptable parameters, the girls attend the same school, and he was a acceptable protagonist(using acceptable loosely), but in this case he was not the intended protagonist and Haruhi did not attend his school. He was hoping this little plot twist he created, would get rid of the problem of acting like he has powers and open up few events, but reality seems to punish him, when unexpected trouble pop up.

...

Katsuragi, are you cheating on me, again?!

you better have a good reason...

-love/hate, kanon

...

...

"WHAT!? YOU KNOW KANON NAKAGAWA?!"

Haruhi screamed, while holding keima by his collar.

keima panicked, but manage to not slip up.

"I DO!?"

keima copied Haruhi.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY AND YOU'RE SEDUCING HER!"

"I AM? AND WHY ARE WE YELLING"

"CAUSE I'M ANGRY!"

"why are you angry?.."

breaking the the argument, keima change the mood completely with just one question. haruhi let go of keima, contemplating her thoughts and answer.

...

"...are.. we... I mean...did we have something..before?"

...

"no, of course not!..I was just surprised.."

Haruhi responded, blushing hard.

"umm ... your cheeks are red"

keima pointed out, making her silent and turn around, hiding her face.

"hey what's wrong?"

keima asked, touching her shoulder.

"use your power, what am I feeling?"

haruhi responded, her voice laced with uncertainty .

"power? what are you talking about?"

keima pretended to be clueless.

recovering from her embarrassment, haruhi continue.

"yea, you said you had the power to read people's feelings, is it gone now?"

"I don't know, I guess it's gone.."

keima answered, scratching his head.

"hey umm.. what should we do about the message?

keima directed their attention on the PFP, as they sat around the coffee table laid out with games and PFPs.

...

...

...

"what should we send?"

Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, I'm the one with the memory lost"

"maybe we shouldn't reply?.."

"but, what if she could help me regain my memory?"

keima suggested, seeing an opportunity to raise her love points... if he can coordinate it right.

"... what's your address?"

keima adopt a more confident tone and asked Haruhi.

"oh.. umm it's _ _ _"

haruhi replied.

"okay, I told her to meet me here, at your house"

...

"oh okay..."

...

...

...

"so what's there to eat around here?"

keima asked to avoid the awkward silence, that would never happen in games.

"I'll go cook something, sorry I don't get guest much often"

haruhi said, getting up from beside keima to cook.

"okay, then I'll just play my games."

keima quietly announced.

silently typing on his PFP

'kanon, I'll explain everything later, I need your assistance at the meet up...'

* * *

as expected, when the end of the day came there was a silent but huge fuss, with the two of them looking at one bed.

"is there anyother beds?"

keima asked, slowly.

"well, no.."

"okay, then I'll sleep on the couch"

keima backed off from asking to sleep in the single bed and turned to leave.

...

"wait... you can sleep in the bed..."

haruhi suggested.

keima look back a smile.

"no, thank you"

"huh?"

"you already done so much for me, I feel bad if you had to sleep on the couch because of me."

keima said smoothly, this conquest is going so much better than expected, almost if something bad is bound to happen, keima thought.

...

...

not saying a word, keima took her silence as a approval and leave to sleep on the couch.

...

...

...

with his eyes closed, keima laid on the couch, thinking of the possible conquest route. He thought back to his other conquests, all the heroines he conquered had some kind of problem and fixed based on his beliefs, as selfish as it is, he only give them courage to follow their own path and to deal with their problems, nagase and chihiro are the most notable example, but keima was having a trouble finding haruhi's problem, she has friends, she not afraid speaking, and despite people's opinion she chase her dream, albeit it was chasing aliens and espers, but all in all, she did what made her happy, was boredom her problem? the only thing keima could think of is family problems. At that very moment keima felt a blanket covering over him by a gentle and careful hands.

...

keima gladly accepted the blanket and turn over holding the blanket.

...

a slight silence before haruhi starts waking.

*step, step*

"haruhi"

keima called out before she leaves.

"do you ever get... lonely?..you know living by yourself?..."

...

keima got up, looking towards haruhi waiting for an answer.

"I guess not.. I never really thought about it, I was... alway more bored than lonely when I'm alone."

haruhi answer honestly.

that was a answer keima did not expect, he was too preoccupied with his mind that he forget to keep the role of the clueless boy and just put his hands on his chin and just think. haruhi waited patiently for keima to say something else, for haruhi six seconds was patient.

"what do you do when you're bored?"

keima asked innocently.

"hmm.. I guess.. I just do something new, usually I've been hunting extraordinary things with my club members."

"you're a weird girl..."

before haruhi objects, keima laid back down on the couch.

...

"thank you... for the blanket, even if you are weird girl, I'm glad that am taken care of by such a nice person"

haruhi left the room, without saying a word about his statement, keima was sure he left a impression on her.

...

argh, great now I feel like a heroine, keima thought, 'she has no problems, no background story, no special traits other than her love for the extraordinary and th- '_just for once I'll forget about chasing extraordinary things' . _His thoughts trace back to their conversation, of course, he thought, no wonder why he felt like a heroine, she was the protagonist... she initiated all the events and he presented himself as troubled heroine. keima ponder for a while if he should could continue this route or not, then he finally settle on the same path he was taking.

'the gamemode have been changed, it makes sense really, if the protagonist, kyon, is not conquering her, then haruhi shall become the protagonist and I the heroine... as for the problem, if I cannot find it during the conquest, I will continue to fill whatever gaps is in her heart, if there's any. After all, she did not have a weiss inside her for this long, it's possible she have no problems at all.'

that was the conclusion keima settle on.

* * *

**author's note: can I get thank you for a faster chapter? but just incase, do you guys think there****'s enough story in this chapter?**


	16. Fake story, real conquest pt 2

**fake story, real conquest pt 2/2**

* * *

after the sleep and the slow morning, the moment of truth for Haruhi, has come. Kanon the star Idol has arrived and seems to have some sort of connection to keima katsuragi.

"so what's your relationship with katsuragi?"

Haruhi asked, holding back her excitement as the mysterious boy know as keima katsuragi gets more mysterious, even though she said she would stop chasing these things, she can't help but to feel excited, it was in her nature.

"well, what's your relationship with keima-kun?"

kanon asked, crossed at her.

before haruhi could give her a confident 'what do you think it is' remark, keima spoke first.

"kanon-chan... it's okay to tell her.."

he spoke in sort of mixed tone.

"but you still haven't answered my question! why are you with her?"

kanon replied.

"I'm not with anyone"

keima said with a serious tone, while looking in her eyes.

"please... she just needs to know... I'll explain everything when I can."

he said with eyes that said 'you trust me don't you?'

kanon fell silent to his request, before agreeing to answer any questions haruhi might had.

"so what is your relationship with keima katsuragi"

slightly confused with keima's action, but played along, haruhi repeated her first question.

"we're boyfriend and girlfriend, obviously"

kanon said with slightly red cheeks that contradict her confident choice of words.

"can you give us more details? when did it started?"

kanon look at keima for approval, in which he nodded for her to answer.

"we met on the school rooftop, being an idol I have little time for school work, but in that short time he manage to capture my heart..."

kanon said almost proudly.

"at time, I was more than self-conscious, I was afraid of not being notice, so when keima-kun said he doesn't know me, I was determine to make him notice me. everyday after school I would go to the rooftop to sing him my songs, but he would always just keep playing that game of his. when I finally give up, he said that my song was so good that it made him fall asleep, of course I know he was lying, but it showed that he cared at very least and I guess thats when I started having feeling for him...from then on he was the only person I could talk to with my problems and time and time again he would come to help me no matter the situation, but even with all that I couldn't face the pressure of going on stage in that stadium, I was afraid of messing up."

kanon took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"so I run away.. I run away from my problems, I don't know how but he somehow found me and knows completely how I feel, I felt that if he was there he could give me the courage to sing, but he didn't let me, he said it was the easy way out, relying on him when my fans are waiting for me. It was almost like perfect love story from him telling me that I could shine like the star that I am to the cheering from the stadium when he said that he can't take me away from them, it made me a little sad, but I still love him because I know he only say those words because he cares"

as kanon reaches the climax of her story keima clutches his pants tighter, while lowering his face.

"and to this day, I still love him, to this day, if I could only sing for one person, I would sing for him"

she said, while wiping one teary eye.

...

"sorry, if got a little too emotional, it's...just such fond memories"

kanon apologized.

"NO, I'M SORRY!"

keima declared, grabbing kanon by the the shoulder.

"..I'm so.. sorry... kanon-chan... I'm sorry for making you fall in love, I'm sorry for forgetting"

keima spoke, almost crying, with teary eyes, while haruhi watch, stunned.

hugging kanon, keima repeatedly apologize.

"wh-what's wrong keima?"

kanon asked with a very concern voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a bastard, how could I forgot someone that loved me?"

...

recovering from her shock haruhi explain to kanon about his memory lost, while keima was given time to recover from his breakdown. when the time for kanon to leave keima was insisted on saying goodbye to kanon.

...

...

they both look at each other at the doorway.

"I'm so-"

"It's okay keima-kun, it's not your fault"

"no it is, it's all my-"

kanon, despite the possibilities of being seen, kissed keima on the lips and part slowly with a sad smile.

while haruhi watched, blushing and jealous.

"I already know that I can't be with you from the start...I'm just glad I get another chance to kiss you, you might not remember me but you still care and...and that makes me happy"

kanon cheerful said with a bright smile.

keima watch her leave as haruhi walk up beside him.

"do you remember anything?'

haruhi asked curiously.

...

"no,...but I swear... I'll find out who I am... for her sake.."

keima said in serious voice and determination in his eyes, which makes haruhi's kneels wobble a bit.

...

...

silently he closed the door, with that aura still surrounding him.

"maybe you shouldn't go searching..."

haruhi said, thinking back to his word back on the roof, maybe he made other girls fall in love, this might be his only chance to truly fall in love, if he remembers will he gain his powers? but isn't that what she wanted?

"you're afraid, you in conflict with yourself"

keima said, instantly he knew when she object to searching, she lives for the extraordinary and he 'was' extraordinary and could become extraordinary again by remembering at the cost of love. From what he heard she should disregard love as mental illness but this wasn't her love, she is in conflict her beliefs. In terms of route capture the choice she choose will make no difference but keima hope for her to make the 'his' choice.

...

...

* * *

**author's note: I know slow update, it's irl stuff, review plz? and shout out to the guy the review every chapter, but give me more details more. theres a poll up, plz vote, ****interested to see the result**


	17. connections

**author's note: I h****ave A LOT of work irl, i'd be surprise if I could publish 5 more chapters this month**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**connections**

* * *

"well? what is it? you know I'm busy around this time"

..

"ah I'm just letting you know one of your student, katsuragi keima, will be on leave handling 'our work' "

the smiling esper stated.

"katsuragi?"

the name spark interest in her.

"what does he has to do with the organization?"

"is there something the matter?"

"nothing, it's just that he still a high school student"

"and so am I, it shouldn't matter that much to you...unless there's something special about him"

"what are you suggesting?"

...

smiling once again.

"I've been wondering about your choice of style, can you take off that studded choker of yours?"

...

... the silence fills the room as she narrows her eyes at him, recognizing the suggestion he's making with the his question.

"I thought so... I've admit I never picture you working for another organization, yuri nikaido"

koizumi shine a teasingly smile.

"speak for yourself, itsuki, I never thought you would take such risk as hell's contract."

yuri replied, trying to regain her lost pride.

"of course not"

koizumi rebutted, moving the collar of his shirt to show the absence of contract collar.

"I was able to strike a deal with them without putting myself at risk, I'm very careful"

nikaido sighed at his words.

"so is this why you decided to meet in person? to find out that I work under another organization?"

"more or less."

...

"well I'll cover katsuragi and to answer your question, that boy 'is' special, I suggest you watch him, you're taking a huge risk on him."

yuri warned him.

"aren't you the least bit curious?"

"I could guess what you need from him, now stop wasting my time"

...

...

"then have a good evening"

"I hope you die in fire"

"and the same to you too"

koizumi left the room, smiling to himself, to know that he finally got one over her. she was consider the best in the organization, but she suddenly quit after one day, koizumi always thought it was to stop while she was ahead, but it doesn't matter now, he was just happy to see her face like that, the smug look wiped off...

* * *

_yuki nagato stand in front of the katsuragi household only to find out the person she's looking for is away. she took a moment to search for nearby conventions through the net._

_suddenly there was burst of data nearby, yuki turn to look at the shy high school girl with twin braids tied with two big pink __ribbons. A__s she slowly approach the gate of keima's home, yuki pretended to leave, observing from afar.._

_..._

_..._

_tenri was once again forced to meet keima by diana, when she finally gain control of her body, there was girl she did not recognize standing in front of the gate, she walked away when she got closer. she was curious about her, but at the same time she wasn't the type to socialize or get into other people's business. she continue to the doorstep before chickening out, but diana stop her and rang the doorbell before she could leave.  
_

_"oh hey tenri-chan"_

* * *

catching his breath, keima wonder why he somehow had to take the route that involve physical work, even though it's his idea to be determined on finding himself and gain her affection as she learns more about him, he didn't expect her to forget where his school is, but he has to play along.

"what? you're tired already?"

Haruhi asked to the breathless gamer.

"huu.. I-... yea... can we take..a break?.."

keima manage to asked.

haruhi pause a moment, pondering , before answering yes. They walk to nearby bus stop, where haruhi sat keima down on the bench to rest.

"wait here, I'll go get something for you to drink"

haruhi said, before running off to find a vending machine.  
...

"why did I to get involve in this?"

keima spoke to himself as he closes eyes and he open his eyes a second later he was surprised to a certain blue-violet haired demon walk across in front of him.

"haqua?"

keima called.

walking back from where she came, haqua is also surprised to see him.

"k-katsuragi?"

haqua blurted out.

"what are you doing here?"

"what are you doing here?"

they both asked.

"I was trying to mark a runaway spirit that showed up on my sensor"

haqua answered first.

"so what are yo-"

"haqua, hide, NOW."

haqua was startled for half a second before turning invisible.

keima reached for his pockets in preparation for the possible outcome.

"hope you didn't wait long, the vending machine only had tea."

haruhi stated as run back to keima.

"but hey it's go-"

DORO DORO DORO.

"huh? what was that?"

"oh it's uh my game"

keima said, pointing at the pfp he was holding.

"oh you still carry that around?"

haruhi asked, satisfied at his answer.

"yea, I thought it might help me remember something, so brought it along."

'this is bad' he thought. 'has my route capture open up a gap in her heart? even though she made his choice? maybe I shouldn't have put he in conflict with her beliefs? no, it was necessarily, I needed to test how strong her convictions are, but then why is there weisis?'

"you gonna play it or what?"

haruhi asked, snapping him back to reality.

"oh, huh?"

keima said confused.

"well, we're taking break, aren't we? try to play it and see if you remember how to get to your school."

haruhi said, leaning back on bench and watching his game over his shoulder.

"oh okay"

he replied, starting the game.

"can I have my drink?"

keima asked.

"oh sorry"

haruhi apologize as keima open the can and take a sip.

it was either genius conscious decision or sentimental subconscious to remember about his conquest with shiori.

...

...

"I remember..."

* * *

...

...

* * *

**author's note: here it is, sorry for taking so long. theres a poll up on my profile, so make a vote!**


	18. Conflicts within Ideals and beliefs

**author's note: reminder, there's a vote on my profile, don't worry the ending will not change... I hope, and feedback is always welcomed. **

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Conflicts within Ideals and beliefs.**

* * *

Haruhi and Keima arrived at at maijima high school, more specifically outside the school's library.

keima had brought her here to advance his story and recollect his experience with some the other girls, he finally found what might be Haruhi's problem, unfortunately he was the one to bring this conflict to light. Similar to shiori and kusunoki, haruhi have conflicts between beliefs, to live a normal life or abnormal one? he didn't know why he didn't see it before.

"what are we doing here? shouldn't we be going to your classes?"

haruhi asked, half out of annoyance and curiosity.

"school's over already and beside I don't know where my class are.."

keima answered, slowly turning to look at the entrance of the library.

"a-and I think there might be someone who can help us.."

keima said with a bit of hesitation, but with determination.

* * *

"who are we looking for?"

Haruhi asked, while going through the library.

"a girl, she's short and she have small ribbons on both side of her head, her hair is about shoulder length"

keima answered quickly, searching the next aisle of shelfs.

'another girl?' haruhi thought.'I wonder if she falls in love with him too? It seems to make more and more sense, why he always play games and his power and why h-'

"hey, we can work quicker if we split up"

keima suggested, interrupting her thoughts.

haruhi nodded in response, then part ways with keima searching the second floor and haruhi with the first floor.

'but one thing doesn't make sense why does he make girls fall in love if he feels guilty about it?'

* * *

about five minute past since their independent search had began, Haruhi searched half-thoughtlessly, her mind buzzing with questions concerning keima, needless to say she didn't try very hard.

"I give up"

haruhi said to herself, she was tired of searching, she almost decided to yell to the whole library. Getting up from her seat, she was ready to find keima and leave, before realizing there was a desk near to a pile of books, with the library computer, she could show a list of people who rented out a book to keima, to see if he remember anything. Haruhi given into her impulses and try to print the name without consent.

"c-come on hurry up"

she mumble to herself

"hurry up"

...

...

"Ek!"

"huh"

haruhi turned to look at the source sound

* * *

turning around, ever so slowly, kemia meet the eyes of the demon following him.

"so that loose soul you were chasing, it's inside her isn't it?"

keima said, pushing up his glasses.

haqua simply nodded.

"this is troublesome indeed.. haqua you shall be my buddy for this conquest"

"wait what about elise?!"

"unfortunately this is not a normal capture, I can't afford any mess up."

keima give her a short reply.

"what do you mean not a 'normal' capture?"

keima close his eyes to think, before answering.

"I don't have all the details but it's very similar to the goddesses, she has powers of a god but does not know how to control it and I've been asked by an outside party to capture her, before a weiss enter, obviously I failed that part."

he said, sighing.

In order for him to solve this mess he created, keima has to revert the the direction and momentum of the conquest, from being capture by haruhi to capturing haruhi while at the same time discovering her plot and solving her problems.

"you got a message!"

the notification ring from his pfp.

"huh?"

the text reads:

from: koizumi

keima, there's been closed space appearing, what happen? is miss suzumiya stable?

keima sighs once again, he quickly reply and press for more information from koizumi. After a few minutes of typing on his pfp, he turns to haqua.

"I need you to get the girls, I have a plan"

* * *

"is this her?"

haruhi asked, holding the shy librarian.

...

"hmm"

keima hummed, as he look at her. he lean in closer as she hides her face with her book.

"shiori was it? do you know who I am?"

keima asked her sincerely.

".. you're the otamegane..everyone knows about you"

...

"it's not her let's go, haruhi"

keima said, motioning haruhi and starts to leave

"y-you also saved me.."

shiori utter under her breath.

keima halts and look back at her.

"I saved you?"

shiori hastily approach keima and motion for him to lean down.

as soon as he did shiori kissed him.

"ugh!"

haruhi was once again stunned by the sudden kiss

"what was that for?"

keima asked while touching his lips. he look up just to see her gone

...

"she ran away..."

keima commented.

"how many girls did you make fall in love with you?"

haruhi question.

keima sigh, putting his hands in his pockets, getting ready to leave.

"apparently.. six"

keima answered, reading the note hidden in his pocket.

"she must've put it in my pocket when we kiss"

"what does it say?"

"If you want to regain your memories you must kiss these six girls: Ayumi Takahara, Kanon Nakagawa, Shiori Shiomiya(me), Yui Goido, Tsukiyo Kujyo, Tenri Ayukawa"

keima reads the note.

it wasn't pretty but it will have to do, with this plot will allow him to 'regain' his memories and revert the direction of the conquest.

"either she's living in a fantasy world or she know exactly what's going on"

haruhi commented.

"it's not bad to living in a fantasy... besides I think this might be true, when.. I kissed kanon, when I kissed her, it was only a glimpse, but I saw myself kissing her but different,.. I think I remember their kiss, our kiss."

keima spoke as he look at haruhi, with yet another mixed expression.

* * *

**...**

**...**

* * *

**author's note: sorry for taking so long, reality has been dragging me around so much.**


	19. The plan

**The plan**

* * *

"okay, see you later"

keima bid haruhi farewell.

"take care and remember the plan"

haruhi replied.

"find the girls and umm find a way to kiss them..."

"you remember where your class is?"

"it's on the back of the note that shiori give me, even if I forget I'll still know where to go"

...

"okay, take care.."

haruhi said once more.

"uh yea, thanks...I mean I will"

keima said with awkward smile before leaving for class.

'Finally some much needed break' keima thought as he walk up the stairs to his class. Under the guise of amnesia he had to practically live with haruhi, not to mention the value of events seem to drop at her is now the only place and time where he could get away from haruhi, also the only place for him to plan routes and events with a certain group of girls...

keima sighs, pulling out his pfp as he sit down at his seat.

"katsuragi"

a stern female voice called for him.

not even three seconds since he turn on his pfp and keima is forced to deal with the real so soon. He turn to the source of voice, it was ayumi, with the rest of the girls standing at doorway behind her.

"katsuragi"

ayumi repeated.

"we need to talk"

she stated.

...

"yes, indeed"

koizumi said as he reveal himself from behind the girls with that plastered smile of his.

* * *

"I want you to explain exactly where you went wrong."

koizumi asked politely with his hand on his chin, trying not look displeased.

"it went wrong when I forced her to make a choice as a part of event, I've created the conflict within her..."

keima explained.

"how are you going to fix it?"

koizumi questioned.

"we aren't even close to fixing it, right now it's just damage control to set things in our favor"

...

"koizumi, I'm gonna need your help after the damage control."

keima requested.

"explain"

koizumi requested in turn.

"I need you to create a scenario or a story for haruhi, right now it could be seen as a good or bad thing that haruhi only recently discovered her problem, since she never really noticed, the power of the loose soul is weak, but because of this she lack the necessarily 'build up' to the final event that's why we must create a story for her to compensate for the build up"

keima explained, assuming he would understand every term.

"I think ..I understand.. basically you need to cause some drama so you can turn into love"

koizumi summarized.

"...I suppose so... but more specifically the drama must be center on the conflict she has"

keima specified.

koizumi straightened up to ask.

"by the way, what's exactly is her conflict?"

keima took a minute and a seat to think.

"I guess I'm not entirely at fault for her problem, you guys had a hand in this too.."

keima stated.

"explain"

koizumi demanded, not bothering with politeness.

"you are aware of her fascination of the extraordinary?"

"I am"

"and you or any of the others have not reveal themselves as a being other than human?"

"that is correct"

"yet you continue to socialize with her and have fun, don't you see the contradiction? she only interested in the extraordinarily but she continues to enjoy a normal life, in a way you already have a perfect situation that you were withholding. surrounded by espers, aliens, and time travelers, while still hanging out with a down to earth, boring, normal guy like kyon"

keima elaborated in a dramatic fashion.

"are you asking us to reveal ourselves to haruhi?"

koizumi questioned.

"well, it's certainly an option"

...

...

"you are aware of the risk, right?"

koizumi warned.

"yes, but it's better than the guarantee damage if let the the loose soul alone...for now let me use the time from the damage control process to think of a different scenario"

keima offered a lifeline from the risk of revealing everything.

"by the way katsuragi, how are the girls involve in this?"

"let's just say they're part of the damage control..."

they both give each other a 'knowing' look of secrets they're withholding.

koizumi leave the room after saying farewell to keima and the group of girls.

* * *

"damage control?"

ayumi asked.

"yes, you did hear our conversation right?"

"yea, but it sounds ridiculous, aliens, espers, time travelers?"

"and you all have a goddess inside you"

keima rebutted.

...

"regardless of how ridiculous the situation may seem, we still have a problem to solve."

keima added.

"geeze I didn't know you were so used to this, here I thought you were a no good otaku"

ayumi said, looking a little ashamed of herself.

"come on, don't look so down ayumi, just look at it this way, our love is saving the world everyday!"

yui joked.

"O-our love!?"

ayumi said in denial.

the two continue bickering.

"ERRHMMM"

keima interrupted by coughing.

"that's enough, we have to two options, show haruhi our fake conquest or tell her I recapture all but one heroine and show her the completion of that one heroine."

keima offered.

"are you giving us an option, katsuragi?"

tsukiyo asked.

keima turn to give a skeptical at her.

"yes, I am giving you an option"

keima confirmed.

...

"let's takea vote then"

kannon suggested.

"yea, all those in favor of failing in love again, say I!"

yui announced, raising her hand up in the air.

surprisingly, out of the five girls present, only two voted in favor of reconquest, yui and shiori.

"eh, no one wants to kiss keima again? come on ayumi, I know you want to."

yui teased.

"shut up."

ayumi blush.

"she's right you know, you're not really the tsundere type"

keima commented.

"hey, don't compare me to your games!"

ayumi interjected.

"but you do look kind of cute when you're embarrassed"

...

ayumi stayed in silence as her cheeks gets redder.

...

"ouch"

tsukyio pinched keima's arm.

"you shouldn't tease girls katsuragi."

"but I was just giving her my honest opinion or were you just jealous?"

"nothing with you is honest"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"he is a harem master"

...

...

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**author's note: as may or may have not notice I will be posting whens the next update is on the summary of this story, poll is still on my profile and I would appreciate reviews to see how I'm doing. **


	20. Advancement

**Advancement**

* * *

...

"so umm where is everybody?"

Kyon asked as sit down in the empty club room with Haruhi.

"Mikuru says she was sick, dunno about the others though"

...

...

Kyon look around the room in curiosity, wondering if this could be set up, it's not that unlikely given the many situations he been through.

"If they keep this up I'll have to give them the death penalty"

Haruhi stated, opening the shades to the windows.

"that's a double standard, you been skipping the club pretty often since you brought up that Katsuragi guy"

Kyon complained.

"huh, well I'm the brigade leader, punishments don't apply to me.."

"right.. then how come I get the 'death penalty' when I'm five minutes late and the others didn't show up at all? why am I the only one always getting punished?"

...

...

the room fell silent, Kyon's usually sarcastic remark had a tone of anger in it, since it concern on his role in all this mess of a story. 'why does she always pick at him? why is he's in this club? why did she choose him?' Haruhi's usually eccentric aura faded into something more 'normal' but sad, similar to the time she reveal to Kyon about why she was so obsess with the extraordinary, except this time there's no train passing by to give him time to think.

...

...

"Haruhi?...Haruhi, you know I was just kidding, I like being order around"

Kyon joked.

"no"

Haruhi replied, turning away from the windows towards Kyon.

"you're right, I'm always unnecessarily cruel and I don't know why.."

Haruhi answered weakly.

...

Kyon got up from his seat.

"what are you talking about?"

he asked, walking towards Hauhi.

grabbing a hold of the unusually meek Haruhi by the shoulder, briefly thinking about how this would affect keima's conquest.

"you're Haruhi, you're cruel, arrogant, and childish, but that's who you are, don't force yourself to be someone you're not, but most importantly don't force others, as long as you don't do that, I'm fine with whatever punishment you give, after all I'm here of my own will, am I not?"

...

...

Haruhi simply nodded in agreement with Kyon's speech.

...

"well.."

Kyon says, letting go of Haruh.

"should we end the club early since no one else here?

"sure"

after packing up and leaving the club room, Kyon suggested going to Mikuru house to drop off notes and homework. They walked in silence after the little event that has occurred, Kyon hope to get there quickly, to avoid this tense atmosphere he created.

* * *

"Nagato.. what are you doing here?"

Keima asked.

Nagato look to the room where the girls are.

"yes it's them"

...

"Nagato, Why are you here?"

Keima repeated.

"I have heard the plan you have made with Koizumi, I implore you to proceed"

Nagato replied.

Kemia crouch down a bit and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Is that all you wish to inform me of?"

Keima questioned.

"affirmative, when I notice there was a burst of data around them, I speculated that they're the goddesses of which you spoke of, I followed and observe them."

Nagato informed.

Keima knew that she was hiding something, Nagato knew that Keima knew she was hiding something, and so forth and so forth.

"Is that so? it was just coincidence that we met here..."

Kemia summarize the explanation from Nagato, without the details.

"withholding any Information may cost the capture to fail, you are aware right?"

Keima asked one more time.

Nagato nodded.

...

"I request that you stop observation of the goddesses"

Keima state, removing his hands from Nagato.

"I will oblige to your request"

Nagato answered.

"I also request that you accompany me to the time traveler's home"

Keima added.

"may I ask why you wish to contact her?"

"her role in this story has yet to be explained and the fact that she never made approach me alone yet, also time travelers are know to explain bullshit plot holes in games and stories alike"

"hehe.."

Nagato suddenly giggles from his words, breaking from her usual character.

Keima stares expectantly at her, while Nagato recovers, shocked by her own actions. She look up to Keima.

"I apologize for that interjection"

Keima simply smiles at her actions, this confuses Nagato tremendously.

"so is that yes or no for my request?"

Kemia joked.

...

...

...

* * *

Kyon and Haruhi finally arrived at Mikuru's household. The was sun setting as they knock on the door.

"Mikuru~ it's us, we brought you the notes and homework that you missed today."

Haruhi knock once again.

"Mikuru?"

"try calling her"

Kyon suggested.

Haruhi dialed Asahina's phone, but there was the answer from it.

"maybe we should ju-"

*glass shatters*

Kyon and Haruhi both jump to action and charge the door. Busting it down to reveal green haired girl holding Mikuru with a box cutter, the shadow hid her face.

"Miss Asahina!"

Kyon shouted.

...

"tsk such pain, you couldn't just stay quite, can you? now I'm gonna have to kill these two."

the green haired girl said lazily.

"let her go!"

Kyon demanded.

"take a step and I cut her throat"

she said raising the box cutter to Asahina's throat.

"Run Kyon!you have to protect her!"

Mikuru pleaded.

Kyon took a step back.

"when I said step it goes for both directions, fight and she dies, run and she'll die too."

she explained.

"then what are we suppose to do?"

Kyon complained.

"If you want to live close the door and I restrain you til I'm gone, make too much fuss and I'll kill you, understood?"

she compromised.

Kyon slowly close the door without turning his back to the the kidnapper.

"kyon.."

Haruhi begin.

"Haruhi, do as she say.."

"But-"

"LISTEN TO ME, we have to follow her orders"

Kyon insisted.

...

...

"good..."

the green haired girl said with a smile.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**Author's note: I am so sorry I didn't make this chapter on time, there's really no excuse for being this late but I just didn't get around to it.**


End file.
